


Erotyczne fantazje 135

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 135

Krzyk rozkoszy, który wydała z siebie Ruby wypełnił cały pokój. Członek jej partnerki penetrował jej ciasną kobiecość bez litości, wchodząc coraz głębiej.

Jęczała, gdy każde kolejne pchnięcie było coraz szybsze i mocniejsze. Dziedziczka tylko się uśmiechała, ciesząc się, że dać tyle przyjemności jej ukochanej.

Srebrnooka łowczyni jęczała, gdy kolejne pchnięcia rzucały ją w wir rozkoszy. Weiss posuwała swoją liderkę coraz szybciej i szybciej. Ruby krzyczała donośnie, kiedy poczuła jak orgazm wypełnia jej całe ciało, powodując, że soki pryskały spomiędzy jej nóg na podłogę ich pokoju.


End file.
